Konan
|Zdjęcie=Konan prof.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=小南 |Rōmaji=Konan |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Atsuko Tanaka, Kaori Mine~Dziecko |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=20 Lutego |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=35 |Wzrost część 2=169,4 cm |Waga część 2=45,3 kg |Klasyfikacja=Ranga S, Sensor |Zajęcie=Lider Amegakure |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yang |Przynależność=Amegakure, Akatsuki |Drużyna=Sieroty Ame |Partner=Nagato |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=363 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=125 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |Film=Naruto film: Droga do ninja |OVA=Naruto x UT |Powieść=Tajemna historia Brzasku: Kwiaty zła w pełnym rozkwicie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} była kunoichi z Amegakure oraz członkinią oryginalnego składu Akatsuki. Po śmierci Yahiko, współpracowała z Nagato, który przejął kontrolę nad organizacją i była jej jedyną członkinią zwracającą się do niego jego prawdziwym imieniem. Po śmierci Nagato, Konan odeszła z Akatsuki i została de facto przywódczynią Amegakure. Przeszłość Kiedy Konan była dzieckiem, jej rodzina zginęła w czasie Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi i została zdana tylko na siebie. Jakiś czas później, poznała Yahiko i ta dwójka zaczęła ze sobą współpracować, aby móc przetrwać. Niedługo po tym, Konan wybrała się na spacer, podczas którego znalazła młodego, umierającego z głodu Nagato i jego psa, Chibi. Uratowała go i przyprowadziła do ich wspólnej kryjówki. Stopniowo, trójka stała się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ostatecznie napotkali Sanninów, którzy dali im trochę swojego jedzenia. Konan zaimponowała im poprzez podarowanie własnoręcznie wykonanego kwiatu z papieru, aby móc wyrazić im swoją wdzięczność. Kiedy Orochimaru zasugerował zabicie dzieci, aby nie musiały już więcej doświadczać cierpienia i horroru wojny, Jiraiya postanowił zostać w wiosce i nauczyć trójkę jak się bronić. Podczas treningu spędzonego z sierotami, Sannin opracował system obrony złożony z czterech klepek, z której każda z nich posiadała jedną stronę czerwoną, a drugą białą, będące przywiązane za pomocą nitki do części ściany ich ówczesnej kryjówki i posiadające ich imiona nad każdą z nich. Celem tych klepek było dawanie określonych sygnałów. Kiedy członkowie drużyny znajdowali się w kryjówce, wtedy odwracali je na strony będące w kolorze czerwonym, a kiedy ją opuszczali - na będące w kolorze białym. Kiedy klepka była na czerwonej stronie, a osoby tej nie było w kryjówce, oznaczało to, iż mogła zostać porwana przez wroga, a kiedy klepka była na białej stronie i ukazywała, że dana osoba jest w kryjówce, mogło to oznaczać, że wróg przemienił się w daną osobę i przedostał do kryjówki, wraz z zapadnią ukrytą pod deskami, która prowadziła do sekretnego pomieszczenia awaryjnego, które stworzył na wszelki wypadek. Po tym jak Jiraiya był pewny, że sieroty będą w stanie doskonale zająć się sobą, powiedział Konan, że wyrośnie na piękną kobietę, zachęcając ją, aby spotkała się z nim, gdy ukończy osiemnaście lat. Następnie powrócił do Konohy, a jego wychowankowie kontynuowali niesienie pokoju w swojej ojczyźnie. Z upływem czasu, trójka stworzyła organizację o nazwie Akatsuki, która w szybkim tempie stała się renomowana za swoją siłę i efektywność, a wiadomości o ich akcjach dobiegły nawet Konohę. Kiedy ich grupa stała się zbyt duża, zostali zmuszeni do opuszczenia swojej obecnej kryjówki i znalezienia kolejnej. Gdy mieli zamiar opuścić ów miejsce, dwójka shinobi z Iwagakure zaatakowała ich, lecz Yahiko zdołał w porę ich zauważyć i udało im się uciec wyjściem awaryjnym. Dzięki wspólnie spędzonemu czasu, Konan zbliżyła się do Yahiko. W czasie Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, grupa napotkała mężczyznę, który przedstawił się jako "Madara Uchiha". Zaoferował im swoją pomoc w postępach Akatsuki, jednak Yahiko odrzucił ofertę, podejrzewając go o jedyne wykorzystanie ich grupy do własnych celów. Dzięki ich poszukiwaniom pokoju, szeregi Akatsuki zaczęły się powiększać, a ich duża sława na całe Amegakure sprawiła, że Hanzō zaczął obawiać się, że Akatsuki może zagrozić jego władzy. Postanowił więc spotkać się z członkami organizacji i zaoferować im współpracę. Następnego dnia, będąc na patrolu, Konan została uprowadzona przez podwładnych Hanzō i przyprowadzona na spotkanie, gdzie Hanzō rozkazał Nagato zabić Yahiko w zamian za jej życie. Konan prosiła, aby uciekali bez niej, lecz nie zgodzili się na zostawienie jej samej. Nagato był sparaliżowany w szoku po usłyszeniu rozkazu, lecz Yahiko sam nabił się na kunai, trzymane w dłoni swojego przyjaciela. W przepływie wściekłości, Nagato ocalił Konan poprzez wymordowanie ANBU i podwładnych Hanzō. Akceptując wcześniejszą pomoc zaoferowaną przez Tobiego, Nagato i Konan zaczęli rekrutować poszukiwanych shinobi oraz tych posiadających rangę S do swojej organizacji i oferować swoje usługi jako grupa kupców, aby móc zdobyć potrzebne środki na ich długoterminowe plany. Jakiś czas później, Nagato pod aliasem Pain, rozpoczął wojnę domową w Amegakure i jako jego pośredniczka, Konan obiecywała mieszkańcom, że przyniesie on zmiany zarówno w ich wiosce, jak i w innych krajach. Ostatecznie, Nagato zabił Hanzō, a Konan przejęła jego tożsamość, aby pokazać światu, że nadal jest żywy i posiada kontrolę nad Amegakure. W anime, Konan asystowała przy rekrutacji Hidana do organizacji. Osobowość thumb|Pierwsze ukazane origami Konan. Konan była mądrą, stoicką i zrównoważoną osobą, tak jak jej partner Nagato. Jako dziecko, była promienna, pełna współczucia i stosunkowo radosna; w porównaniu do charakternego usposobienia Yahiko i wrażliwości Nagato. Jednakże, traumatyczne wydarzenia sprawiły, że stała się bardzo poważną osobą i nigdy nie zabierała głosu w czasie spotkań członków Akatsuki. Niemniej jednak, zawsze stawiała bezpieczeństwo swoich kolegów z drużyny nad jej własne. Konan żywiła romantyczne uczucia względem Yahiko, które były odwzajemnione. Wydawała się być bardziej empatyczna od większości członków Akatsuki, gdyż stawała się smutna kiedy tylko wspominała o swojej przeszłości. Żywiła również ogromną lojalność i uprzejmość względem Paina, wykonując jego rozkazy bez żadnych zastrzeżeń, troszcząc się o jego samopoczucie i zawsze mając całkowitą wiarę w jego zdolności. Była poniekąd pośredniczką pomiędzy Painem a Amegakure, a jej mieszkańcy nadal jej tytuł "Anioła", ze względu na jej papierowe skrzydła, które były bardzo podobne do anielskich. Posiadała również zdolność odczytywania emocji Paina, co prawdopodobnie nabyła po wielu latach wspólnej przyjaźni. Kiedy Tobi rozkazał Painowi schwytanie Dziewięcioogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa, natychmiast była w stanie powiedzieć, że w tym rozkazie było coś, co bardzo zdenerwowało jej emocjonalnie stłumionego partnera. Po poświęceniu Nagato, Konan stała się całkowicie nieugięta, aby móc chronić Naruto Uzumakiego, osobę, której Nagato powierzył misję sprowadzenia pokoju na świat, nawet będąc w stanie ogłosić lojalność Ame względem niego. Była równie nieugięta w obronie pozostałości Nagato przed Tobim do tego stopnia, iż przygotowała się na samobójczy atak przeciwko niemu, nawet jeśli oznaczało to obronę Nagato i Naruto. Wygląd Konan miała krótkie, proste niebieskie włosy, szare oczy (bursztynowe w anime), lawendowy cień do powiek i kolczyk labret. W anime, rzęsy Konan zostały ukazane jako ukośne linie w dolnym rogu oczu, zaś w mandze są to dwie charakterystyczne linie. Już od czasów dzieciństwa Konan nosiła wpięty w swoich włosach duży, jasnoniebieski, papierowy kwiat. Jej wyraz twarzy pozostawał neutralny, lecz zmieniał się, gdy przed czymś protestowała, albo obawiała się o zdrowie Nagato. Nosiła płaszcz Akatsuki i standardowy pierścień na środkowym palcu prawej ręki, na którym widniał napis "biały" (白, byaku, haku). Jej paznokcie u rąk i stóp były pomalowane na pomarańczowo. Pod płaszczem, Konan nosiła skromne ubranie z długim dołem z przodu, które odsłaniało jej ramiona, część biustu i brzuch z pępkiem, otoczonym przez cztery kolczyki. Zamiast standardowych butów i ochraniaczy, Konan nosiła obcisłe, niebieskie spodnie i buty na wysokich obcasach. Jako dziecko, Konan nosiła proste ubrania. Gdy mieszkała z Jiraiyą, nosiła ciemną bluzkę i spódnicę ze specjalnym woreczkiem, w którym nosiła swój papier. Gdy wraz z Yahiko i Nagato rozpoczęli tworzenie Akatsuki, nosiła czarny płaszcz, wysokie buty, ochraniacz na klatce piersiowej i opaskę ninja na głowie z symbolem Amegakure, przy czym był to jedyny okres, w którym nosiła ochraniacz na swojej głowie. Umiejętności thumb|Konan używa swojego papieru do utworzenia z nich skrzydeł w czasie walki.Jako kryminalistka rangi S, która dorastała w czasach dotkniętych wojną, Konan była bardzo potężną kunoichi, której zdolności były darzone dużym szacunkiem przez jej partnera, Paina, będące również wysoce chwalone przez jej byłego nauczyciela, Jiraiyę. Była również w stanie prawie zabić Obito, który przeżył tylko ze względu na użycie kinjutsu Izanagi. Ninjutsu Konan potrafiła kontrolować żywioły Wiatru, Wody, Ziemi i Yang. W anime, była także sensorem. Papierowe Ninjutsu thumb|Konan używa [[Kami Shuriken|papierowych shurikenów.|left]]Jako dziecko, Konan posiadała naturalny talent do origami. Często również doskonaliła tą pasję w swoim stylu walki, co doprowadziło ją do stworzenia techniki Shikigami no Mai. Ta technika transformowała jej całe ciało i ubrania w liczne kartki papieru, które mogła kontrolować, zmieniać ich kształt oraz kolor. Aby podróżować na dłuższe dystanse, często formowała papier w motyle lub samoloty. Do ataku, najczęściej utwardzała papier, aby był twardy jak stal, tworząc z niego strzały, włócznie, shurikeny i w anime, broń podobną do czakramów. Była również w stanie zakrywać przeciwników papierem, co unieruchamiało ich i uniemożliwiało oddychanie. Często tworzyła papierowe klony do walki, a czasem ukrywała w nich wybuchowe notki w celu wywołania wybuchu i zastawienia pułapki na przeciwnika. Odnosząc się do jej tytułu , potrafiła formować papierowe skrzydła na swoich plecach. To pozwalało jej na gwałtowny ogień papieru oraz latanie, choć była w stanie unosić się bez nich. Pomimo używania techniki z papieru, technika Jiraiyi, Katon: Endan, nie spowodowała u niej żadnych szkód, a co więcej, sama Konan była w stanie stłumić ją za pomocą papieru. Jej papier również nie oddziaływał pod wpływem wody, co zostało ukazane, gdy Pain użył swojego gigantycznego skorupiaka, aby zmyć z niej olej, gdyż była podatna na jego wpływy, a także, gdy walczyła przeciwko Tobiemu w czasie deszczu w Amegakure. .]] Konan była w stanie produkować i składać wystarczająco dużo papieru, aby móc naśladować obiekty środowiska przyrodniczego, takie jak gigantyczne drzewo, które stworzyła w celu bazy dla operacji Nagato. Potrafiła zamaskować swój papier w postaci jeziora Amegakure, które współtworzyło jej technikę Kami no Shisha no Jutsu, technikę, która otwierała "jezioro", posyłając jej przeciwnika do upadku w przepaść z sześcioma miliardami wybuchowych notek, które wybuchały przez przerwy w ciągu dziesięciu minut. Ta technika zmusiła Tobiego do użycia Izanagi, by móc przetrwać, gdyż jego nienamacalność mogła trwać bez przerwy tylko przez pięć minut. Inteligencja Konan posiadała bardzo przenikliwy intelekt, gdyż była w stanie szybko zrozumieć proces i powód utworzenia systemu klepek, które przygotował dla nich Jiraiya. Kilka lat później, przebadała techniki czasoprzestrzenne Tobiego, precyzyjnie rozszyfrowując ich działanie, a następnie przygotowując niezliczone symulacje, by móc znaleźć perfekcyjny sposób na zabicie go. Nawet sam Tobi był pod wrażeniem tego, iż został zmuszony do polegania na zakazanym Izanagi, aby przeżyć jej ostateczny atak, czego kosztem było utrata jego lewego oka. Część II Konan często była widziana na spotkaniach razem z innymi członkami Akatsuki, jednak zawsze jest cicha i nie bierze udziału w dyskusji, nawet podczas obrzędów pieczętowania. Misja Ratowania Kazekage Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki Opowieść o Dzielnym Jiraiyi Na samym thumb|left|Konan walczy z Jiraiyą.początku, Konan jest widziana razem z jej partnerem, Painem, gdy informuje, o przybyciu Tobiego. Zauważa, że któraś z wypowiedzi Tobiego zdenerwowała Nagato. Gdy Jiraiya przenika do Amegakure, Pain zakłóca deszcz, pozwalając Konan na podzielenie się na wiele papierowych motyli w celu odszukania intruza. Gdy lokalizuje swojego dawnego mistrza, informuje o tym Paina, będąc zmuszona do walki z intruzem, aż ten nie przybędzie. Konan atakuje Jiraiyę dużą ilością papieru, a później tworzy papierową włócznię, jednak Sanninowi udaje się przewidzieć jej atak i odpowiada swoim Katon: Endan. Jiraiya rozpoznaje Konan i chwali jej zdolności, jak i urodę. Podczas ich dalszej walki, Jiraiya atakuje ją techniką na bazie oleju, który uniemożliwia jej używanie jej technik origami, a następnie unieruchamia ją swoimi włosami. Jednakże, jedna ze ścieżek, uratowała ją obmywając z niej olej za pomocą Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa. Później, po zabiciu Sannina, Konan dołącza do reszty ciał Paina. Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Atak Paina thumb|Konan przesłuchuje shinobich z Konohy. Konan towarzyszy później Painowi w jego ataku na Konohę. Ona i reszta szybko pokonują dużą ilość ninja Liścia, otrzymując rozkazy, aby nie oszczędzić nikogo. Widzimy ją, gdy przesłuchuje złapanych w jej papier ludzi w wiosce na temat miejsca pobytu Naruto Uzumakiego. Jednak zostają oni uratowani przez Kikaichū członków klanu Aburame. thumb|left|Konan atakuje klan Aburame. W anime ukazana zostaje nam krótka walka pomiędzy nią a Shino, jego ojcu i kilkorgu z klanu Aburame. Po tym jak Shino stwierdza, że jej nie odpuści, wysyła przeciwko niej rój swoich robaków, które otaczają kunoichi. Konan z łatwością odpiera jego atak za pomocą wybuchu spowodowanego jej papierowym atakiem. Następnie tworzy dziesiątki papierowych klonów. Robaki klanu Aburame atakują je, jednak dziewczyna ukryła we wnętrzu klonów papierowe notki, które natychmiast wybuchają w starciu. Z powodu ognia, rozpalonego z powodu wcześniejszego wybuchu, prawdziwa Konan ukryła się w wodzie. Ojciec Shino mówi, że użyła swojej naturalnej słabości na jej własny użytek i przestrzega syna, aby był ostrożny. Podczas walki, zostaje wezwana do reszty ścieżek, dowiadując się, że Pain ma zamiar użyć jednej ze swoich najbardziej niszczycielskich technik. Dbając o jego zdrowie, Konan błaga go, aby wstrzymał się od jej użycia. Pain jednak nie słucha jej i używa techniki, która niszczy całą wioskę. thumb|Naruto spotyka Nagato i Konan. Po użyciu Shinra Tensei przez Paina, Konan szybko wyrusza do kryjówki, aby móc opiekować się wycieńczonym chłopakiem. Anuluje technikę Kami Bunshin z terenu wioski i zostaje z Nagato aż do końca inwazji, wciąż pytając go czy się nie nadwyręży. Gdy Naruto wchodzi do ich kryjówki, Konan szybko reaguje nie dając mu dotrzeć do Nagato, jednak ten mówi, że nie musi tego robić. Wysłuchała Nagato i słuchała dalej rozmowy pomiędzy nim a Uzumakim, wciąż pozostając niespokojna o zdrowie przyjaciela. Gdy Nagato doprowadza do ożywienia wszystkich zabitych podczas inwazji, Konan zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie uda mu się tego przetrzymać i Nagato będzie musiał umrzeć, będąc pod wrażeniem zdolności Naruto do zmieniania ludzi. thumb|left|Konan wręcza Naruto bukiet kwiatów. Kiedy wszyscy zabici w Konosze zostają ożywieni, Konan również pokłada swoje zaufanie w Naruto. Następnie pokrywa szczątki Nagato i Yahiko papierem, aby później zabrać je z powrotem do Amegakure. Gdy Naruto pyta się jej czy ma zamiar powrócić do Akatsuki, Konan mówi mu, że nie, a organizacja należała do Yahiko i Nagato; Konan zapewnia go, że od teraz to ona wraz z jej wioską stanie się podporą do budowania mostu dla prawdziwego pokoju. Następnie, daje mu bukiet z papierowych róż na znak nadziei, która nigdy nie umiera. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie Tobi przybywa do Amegakure, gdzie od razu konfrontuje się z Konan. Pyta się kunoichi, gdzie znajdują się zwłoki Nagato, aby odebrać mu swojego Rinnegana. Konan nie daje mu odpowiedzi i mówi, że czekała tu na niego i zamierza go osobiście powstrzymać. Jeszcze przed tym jak zaczynają walczyć, Tobi pyta się dziewczyny dlaczego zdradziła Akatsuki. W odpowiedzi mówi mu, że Naruto stał się światłem, dzięki któremu mogą wyrastać kwiaty nadziei. thumb|left|Konan kontra Tobi. Konan atakuje Tobiego Kami Shuriken, które jednak przelatują przez niego na wylot, nie raniąc go. Następnie dzieli się na wiele kartek papieru i otacza nimi przeciwnika, planując zabić zarówno jego, jak i siebie. Tobi jednak ratuje ich, absorbując większość z eksplozji, kosztem jego prawej ręki i kawałka maski. Tobi chwali jej determinację, na to kunoichi mówi mu, że przysięga pokonać go, czyli '' ciemność'', przy której nie mogą wyrosnąć żadne kwiaty. Konan rozstąpiła jezioro, ukazując ogromny papierowy ocean, w który wpada Tobi, a następnie detonuje wszystkie papierowe notki zawarte w sześciu miliardach kartkach papieru; wybuchają przez pełne dziesięć minut, w czasie gdy Tobi może być niematerialny jedynie przez pięć minut. thumb|Konan wspiera most do pokoju. Gdy cała eksplozja dobiega końca, wycieńczona Konan upada na kolana, wierząc iż wygrała walkę. W tym samym czasie z grobu Yahiko i Nagato spada kilka papierowych kwiatów. Ku jej zaszokowaniu, Tobi staje za kunoichi, a następnie przebija ją rurką, wyjaśniając iż przeżył używając zakazanego Izanagi, tracąc przy tym swoje lewe oko. Konan udaje się uwolnić i przygotowuje się do kolejnego ataku na Tobiego. Jeszcze przed tym, wiecznie padający deszcz w Amegakure przestaje padać, co zadziwia zarówno Konan, jak i Tobiego. Konan jeszcze raz mówi, że Naruto jest podporą mostu, który zaprowadzi ludzi do pokoju. Zostając nazwany ciemnością, która niszczy światło, Tobi łapie Konan za gardło i używa na niej genjutsu, dzięki któremu miał dowiedzieć się, jakie jest miejsce spoczynku Nagato. Tobi dodaje także, że gdy iluzja się zakończy, Konan będzie już martwa. W anime, Konan była w stanie dalej bronić się przed Tobim, jednak jej ataki również nie okazały się skuteczne. Ciało Konan nadal unosiło się na wodzie. W tym czasie, jedna z zakrwawionych kartek papieru uniosła się przez wiatr i została wysłana do dawnej kryjówki Sierot Ame, aby zakryć jej żabi identyfikator. Ciekawostki * Imię "Konan" oznacza . * Choć była członkinią Akatsuki, Konan (tak jak Nagato) nigdy nie była poszukiwanym ninja, ze względu na ich odniesione zwycięstwa w wojnie domowej w Amegakure. * Dzieliła tą samą grupę krwi i datę urodzin z Yahiko. *Według datebooków: ** Hobby Konan było origami i kwiatowa ornamentyka. ** Ulubioną potrawą Konan było grillowane mięso ryby podczas, gdy nie przepadała za karaage. ** Chciała walczyć z każdym, kto przeciwstawił się "Bogu". ** Ulubionym słowem Konan było: . ** Konan ukończyła 341 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 0 rangi D, 65 rangi C, 161 rangi B, 85 rangi A i 30 rangi S. Cytaty * (Do Yahiko i Nagato) * (Do Jiraiyi) * (Do Jiraiyi) * (Do Jiraiyi) * (Do Naruto) * (Do Naruto) * (Do Tobiego) * (Do Tobiego na temat Naruto) * (Do Tobiego) * (Do Tobiego) * (Do Tobiego) * (Do Tobiego) Kategoria:shinobi Deszczu Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Zmarli